justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
American Apparel
American Apparel is a North American clothing manufacturer, designer, distributor, marketer and former retailer based in Los Angeles, California. T-Shirts Fine Jersey Short Sleeve T-Shirt Black Fine Jersey Short Sleeve T-Shirt.jpg|$17.00|link= Justin Bieber with Christian Beadles 2010.jpg|March 28, 2010 Justin Bieber at Nokia Plaza L.A. Live.jpg|February 13, 2010 Justin performing at Six Flags Great Adventure.jpg|August 28, 2009 Justin Bieber The Dome 51 photoshoot.jpg|August 21, 2009 Justin Bieber at State Fair.jpg|August 13, 2009 Fan meets Justin Bieber August 2009.jpg|August 6, 2009 Justin Bieber performing at Canada's Wonderland.jpg|July 26, 2009 Justin Bieber performing at Z103.5 Summer Rush.jpg|July 25, 2009 JB Kidd Kraddick in the Morning 2009.jpg|July 22, 2009 Justin on The Brooksie Show on Q102.jpg|June 18, 2009 Jabari and Justin Bieber.jpg|June 17, 2009 Justin at Island Def Jam Spring Collection party.jpg|May 20, 2009 Justin Bieber May 2009.jpg|May 18, 0009 Behind the scenes of One Time with Terry Kennedy.jpg|April 26, 2009 Justin Bieber My World shoot polaroids.jpg|April 25, 2009 White Fine Jersey Short Sleeve T-Shirt.jpg|$17.00|link= Justin Bieber calling someone August 2011.jpg|August 30, 2011 Cranberry Fine Jersey Short Sleeve T-Shirt.jpg|$17.00|link= Justin Bieber attends the MTV Video Music Awards 2009.jpg|September 13, 2009 Justin Bieber "One Time" kiss 98.5|June 17, 2009 Lime Fine Jersey Short Sleeve T-Shirt.jpg|$17.00|link= Justin Arthur Ashe Kids' Day 2009.jpg|August 29, 2009 Justin Bieber meets fan at SplashDown 2009.jpg|July 31, 2009 Fan meets Justin Bieber July 2009.jpg|July 20, 2009 Kevin Easley playing keyboard with Justin Bieber singing.|July 19, 2009 Vintage Bieber!!|May 19, 2009 Justin Bieber May 2009 photoshoot by Anthony Cutajar.jpg|May 18, 2009 Mint Fine Jersey Short Sleeve T-Shirt.jpg|$17.00|link= Justin Bieber at Arthur Ashe Kids' Day 2009.jpg|August 29, 2009 Justin Bieber with Whitney Laney.jpg|August 11, 2009 Olive Fine Jersey Short Sleeve T-Shirt.jpg|$17.00|link= Backstage at Viva TV Studios Right Before A Live Appearance.jpg|November 26, 2009 Justin Bieber performing October 2009.jpg|October 29, 2009 Heather Grey Fine Jersey Short Sleeve T-Shirt.jpg|$17.00|link= Justin Bieber in New Zealand 2010.jpg|April 28, 2010 Interview Magazine photo shoot.jpg|2010 Helvetica Alphabet T-Shirt American Apparel Alphabet Helvetica T-Shirt.jpg|$20.00|link= Justin Bieber wears Jj shirt.jpg Spin Art T-Shirt Spin Art T-Shirt.jpg|$25.00|link= Justin Bieber is Bieber Cash on Radio Disney with Jake and Ernie D|September 16, 2009 Sweatshirts Flex Fleece Zip Hoodie Black Flex Fleece Zip Hoodie.jpg|$42.00|link= Justin Bieber with Miley Cyrus 2010.jpg|June 20, 2010 Justin Bieber in New Zealand 2010.jpg|April 28, 2010 Justin Bieber sitting on a chair November 2009.jpg|November 17, 2009 Justin Bieber on Radio Teddy.jpg|August 20, 2009 Justin performing for K104 at Splashdown Beach 2009.jpg|July 31, 2009 Justin Bieber singing to an ill fan 2009.jpg|July 29, 2009 Justin Bieber PETA2 My World.jpg|July 27, 2009 White Flex Fleece Zip Hoodie.jpg|$42.00|link= Justin Bieber wearing white hoodie.jpg|August 5, 2009 Fan meets Justin Bieber July 2009.jpg|July 20, 2009 Sunshine Flex Fleece Zip Hoodie.jpg|$42.00|link= Justin Bieber looking at iPhone.jpg|January 21, 2011 Mauve Flex Fleece Zip Hoodie.jpg|$42.00|link= Justin Bieber and a fan 93.3 FLZ.jpg|August 11, 2009 Justin Bieber MuchOnDemand August 2009.jpg|August 7, 2009 Purple Flex Fleece Zip Hoodie.jpg|$42.00|link= Justin Bieber, taken by Robert Caplin.jpg|August 24, 2010 Justin Arthur Ashe Kids' Day 2009.jpg|August 29, 2009 Sea Blue Flex Fleece Zip Hoodie.jpg|$42.00|link= My Worlds Acoustic booklet.jpg|2010 Justin Bieber with sunglasses 2009.jpg|May 20, 2009 Lapis Flex Fleece Zip Hoodie.jpg|$42.00|link= Justin Bieber with friends January 2010.jpg|January 7, 2010 Mermaid Green Flex Fleece Zip Hoodie.jpg|$42.00|link= Justin Bieber and Rob The Ranger.jpg|2010 December 2009 Bieber in Providence.jpg|December 16, 2009 Myworld14.jpg|2009 Justin on Caitlin's horse.jpg Dark Heather Grey Flex Fleece Zip Hoodie.jpg|$42.00|link= JB 2010 photo shoot.jpg|2010 Dark Ash Flex Fleece Zip Hoodie.jpg|$42.00|link= Justin in LA 2010.jpg|September 6, 2010 Salt and Pepper Zip Hoodie Peppered Grey Salt and Pepper Zip Hoodie.jpg|$42.00|link= Justin Bieber Interview Part 1|September 13, 2012 Hands in hair.jpg|February 28, 2012 Justin Bieber at Nokia Plaza L.A. Live.jpg|February 13, 2010 Behind the scenes of One Time with Terry Kennedy.jpg|April 26, 2009 Justin Bieber My World shoot polaroids.jpg|April 25, 2009 Dark Ash Salt and Pepper Zip Hoodie.jpg|$42.00|link= Liverpool vip 2-24-13-75.jpg|February 23, 2013 Shag Fleece Zip Hoodie Brown Shag Fleece Zip Hoodie.jpg|$46.00|link= Justin performing at Six Flags Great Adventure.jpg|August 28, 2009 Mustard Shag Fleece Zip Hoodie.jpg|$46.00|link= Justin Bieber TigerBeat photoshoot 2009.jpg|August 5, 2009 Purple Shag Fleece Zip Hoodie.jpg|$46.00|link= Justin Bieber The Dome 51 photoshoot.jpg|August 21, 2009 Blue Shag Fleece Zip Hoodie.jpg|$46.00|link= Justin Bieber performing at Canada's Wonderland.jpg|July 26, 2009 Justin Bieber performing at Z103.5 Summer Rush.jpg|July 25, 2009 Justin Bieber MuchOnDemand 2009.jpg|July 8, 2009 Justin on The Brooksie Show on Q102.jpg|June 18, 2009 Jabari and Justin Bieber.jpg|June 17, 2009 California Fleece Pullover Hoodie Black California Fleece Pullover Hoodie.jpg|$37.00|link= Justin B Studio Session by Anthony Cutajar.jpg|May 18, 2009 Long Sleeves Organic Fine Jersey Long Sleeve T Black Organic Fine Jersey Long Sleeve T.jpg|$22.00|link= Justin Bieber wearing a green scarf.jpg|September 10, 2009 White Organic Fine Jersey Long Sleeve T.jpg|$22.00|link= Justin Bieber Performs A Free Holiday Concert.jpg|December 14, 2009 Justin Bieber Lights Empire State Building For Jumpstart '09.jpg|October 8, 2009 Justin Bieber and Mary J.jpg|link= Baby Thermal Long Sleeve T-Shirt Purple Baby Thermal Long Sleeve T-Shirt.jpg|$20.00|link= Justin Bieber on peta2|July 27, 2009 Justin at Island Def Jam Spring Collection party.jpg|May 20, 2009 Vintage Bieber!!|May 19, 2009 Justin Bieber and Kristinia DeBarge at J-14.jpg|May 18, 2009 Poly-Cotton 3/4 Sleeve Raglan Shirt Black Poly-Cotton Sleeve Raglan Shirt.jpg|$22.00|link= Justin Bieber im Interview - BRAVO Web TV 20.08.2009|August 19, 2009 Justin Drew Bieber May 2009 photoshoot by Cutajar.jpg|May 18, 2009 Baby Thermal Long Sleeve Henley Black Baby Thermal Long Sleeve Henley.jpg|$24.00|link= Justin Bieber and Sean Kingston.jpg|February 6, 2010 Crème Baby Thermal Long Sleeve Henley.jpg|$28.00|link= BB-BIEBER-DRESSING-ROOM.jpg|October 24, 2011 Cranberry Baby Thermal Long Sleeve Henley.jpg|$24.00|link= Justin and his dancers at Rock the Rapids 2009.jpg|August 14, 2009 Justin Bieber at State Fair.jpg|August 13, 2009 Fan meets Justin Bieber August 2009.jpg|August 6, 2009 Navy Baby Thermal Long Sleeve Henley.jpg|$24.00|link= J & Julian interview Justin Bieber|August 14, 2009 Justin Bieber "One Time" kiss 98.5|June 17, 2009 Light Blue Baby Thermal Long Sleeve Henley.jpg|$24.00|link= Justin Bieber at Party 105FM Mega Jam 2009.jpg|August 15, 2009 Evergreen Baby Thermal Long Sleeve Henley.jpg|$24.00|link= JUSTIN BEIBER SINGING HEARTLESS IN CANADA|July 25, 2009 Justin Bieber playing guitar July 2009.jpg|July 24, 2009 Justin Bieber on Mix 96.1.jpg|July 21, 2009 Justin smiling and holding his guitar.jpg|July 15, 2009 Mélange Navy Baby Thermal Long Sleeve Henley.jpg|$24.00|link= Justin Bieber and Usher at the 2009 Kids Choice Awards.jpg|March 28, 2009 Jackets Denim Jacket Denim Jacket.jpg|$79.00|link= Justin Bieber at MTV Studios 2009.jpg|November 19, 2009 Justin Bieber performing November 2009.jpg|November 7, 2009 Img 7441.jpg|November 6, 2009 Justin Bieber with Ryan Good 2009.jpg|November 5, 2009 Justin Bieber Performs on Today October 12, 2009.jpg|October 12, 2009 Underwear Baby Rib Boxer Brief Black Baby Rib Boxer Brief.jpg|$14.00|link= Justin Bieber boxing with Ryan Good.jpg|2012 Justin Bieber playing with Jaxon Bieber.jpg|February 10, 2012 Purple Baby Rib Boxer Brief.jpg|$14.00|link= Justin Bieber's trousers falling down 2011.jpg|April 4, 2011 Category:Fashion